Alternate After Cell Games
by VineOwl16198
Summary: After the Cell Games end, Gohan continues training, with the help of an OC. Why? What do the others think of the new Gohan? What new Powers does Gohan awaken?


Gohan was flying.

He didn't have a specific location in mind, didn't really care where he ended up at this moment. All he cared about was getting some piece before going back to his home, where his mother would yell at him for not working and his father ...

And his father would be gone, again.

Gohan didn't know how much more he could take. He didn't understand why his father would abandon him and his mother. This happened so repeatedly, first after Raditz, then after Frieza, and now,...

How can a man leave his barely eleven year old son after asking him to fight and save the world? How can a man leave his wife to raise a son by herself?

Then the answer came to Gohan. His father wasn't exactly a man, was he?

"He's a Saiyan, and Saiyans only care about fighting." Gohan said to himself. His dad may be different from the other Saiyans, but he was still one of them, and he couldn't fight his own instincts.

Knowing this, however, did not make Gohan feel any better.

"Maybe I should just,"

Gohan didn't complete that thought, because he suddenly found himself in a training room with no doors or windows.

"The hell,.." Gohan said.

"This is certainly not hell, boy, you are in an elite facility to be trained for the threat that is headed to Earth at this very moment."

Gohan jumped and spun around to face this deep, new voice.

"Is this about Cell?" Gohan asked, "Because if it is, you're a little late. I've already taken care of him."

The man's expression darkened. "I wish it was. I know all about your battle with Cell, and this evil makes Cell look like a weak puppy."

"What? How is that possible?" Gohan questioned, this news was everything but good.

The man didn't answer. Instead, he slowly walked around Gohan, as if sizing him up. Finally, the man stated, "Not bad. You're a little rough, but with my help, you'll be ready."

"I'm not going to get ready for anything!" Gohan shouted. "Who the hell are you? Where am I? What is going on?"

Suddenly Gohan was thrown across the room with the man looming over him.

"You would do well to learn some manners brat."

Then he walked to Gohan and touched his forehead, transmitting the knowledge of Majin Buu's strength. He gave Gohan all the information he knew about Majin Buu, and then stepped back.

Gohan was horror struck. How could this being even exist? And on Earth? Right now? Something had to be done.

Before Gohan could ask the man anything, the man had again touched his forehead to transmit all of his knowledge to the boy. Fighting techniques, powers that Gohan had never even thought to think of, information about every culture the man had ever been to, and the mans own culture.

"Your a Saiyan."

"Yes," the man replied, even though it had been a statement, not a question.

"This is a lot to take in," Gohan said quietly, before realizing that his mind was taking in the new information faster than he thought possible. Normally it would years for this amount of knowledge to be processed.

"For a human, yes, but for a Saiyan, no. Our minds work much faster than that pitiful races does."

"If the race is so pitiful, then why do you want me to save it?" Gohan asked harshly.

"Because while the humans are pathetic, the Saiyan-Human hybrids like you and young Trunks are very powerful, more powerful than any of the Saiyan that were destroyed with Vegeta-sai." the man, Krain, as Gohan had just learned through his new memories, said. "I expect that Earths destiny is to become a new Vegeta, with a better, more powerful race of Saiyans."

Gohan already knew all of this, though his new memories. He also knew the answer to his other question. He was in a time chamber that would allow him to train for as long as he needed without time moving at all.

Just as Gohan thought this Krain threw him an amulet (pic on profile). Gohan knew that it was his way into the chamber. All he had to do was say 'Pride' with the intentions of coming to the chamber and he would be transported there.

"I am leaving now, you know all I can teach you and I need to be back to Other World before they find out I left." and with that the man was gone.

"Well, I had better get started." Gohan said to himself.

The training room was amazing. It knew every fighting style from every culture and planet and was able to teach Gohan easily using holograms.

He was in there for the equivalent of a month when he developed ssj 3 and his tail grew back. He figured if was because he was pushing out so much power that it force it to grow back while he was powering up. Once this happened he realized he should learn to control the Ozzaru form so that it would be good for battle. With the help of the training room he was able to learn to control it and he ended up becoming a ssj 4.

Within the equivalent of a year Gohan also knew virtually every fighting form, technique, and move there ever was. He realized close to the beginning that he wasn't aging due to the properties of the chamber, so he would not have just aged a year when he went back to his mother.

He knew the others would detect the major change in his power level though, so he vowed not to see them until he knew how to hide it well, along with his thoughts.

Gohan also wanted to know more. The training room was capable of teaching anything and everything, so he would be spending a lot of 'time' there.

But for now it was time to return home, just for a while.

Gohan opened the door, and said, "Mom, I'm hom…" Before Gohan could finish speaking, he found himself being swept off his feet as his mother pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Gohan! Oh, my baby boy! I was so worried about you," Chi-chi screamed, "Where have you been, it's been hours since Cell was killed? Are you okay, how is your arm? I saw how you were injured there. Did Dende heal you?"

"Um, Mom…" Gohan began, trying desperately to get enough air to pass through his lungs to speak.

"Gohan, I know it's been a long day, but I expect an answer when I ask you a question. And don't think you'll be able to keep training," Chi-chi interjected crossly as she continued to crush Gohan. "You have a great deal of catching up to do Gohan. I've been more than lenient when it comes to your schoolwork, but no more. You're going to study around the clock until you catch up on everything you've missed, and then some. I'll make a scholar out of you yet."

Chi-chi looked down at Gohan as she added, "Well, aren't you going to say anything? I just don't know what the world is coming to these days. At least your hair is back to normal instead of that blonde color."

"Mom, you're crushing me," Gohan gasped out.

"What? Oh, right," Chi-chi mentioned as she relaxed her grip.

Gohan stumbled slightly before righting himself, as he took deep gasping breaths. He was one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and at least a thousand times stronger than the most powerful human on the planet. And yet his mother was still able to hug him hard enough to take his breath away.

"Well," Chi-chi demanded impatiently. "Honestly, I'm glad you're okay. I still can't believe you fought Cell. My little baby, I don't know what Goku was thinking. When he gets back I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, among other things. Forcing you to fight like that, I just couldn't believe it."

Gohan felt a lump form in his throat as he realized the moment had come. Swallowing convulsively, Gohan said, "Mom, dad isn't coming back."

Chi-chi turned and raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, Gohan forced the words out, "Dad died."

Chi-chi shook her head, "I know Gohan."

"You do?" Gohan gasped.

"Of course I do," Chi-chi supplied, "After all, I watched the fight on Baba's crystal ball. It's how I knew about your injury. Don't worry; the others will bring Goku back to us with the Dragon Balls soon."

_Oh, of course. _Gohan thought. _She doesn't understand. _ "Mom, dad won't be coming back with the Dragon Balls."

"What?" Chi-Chi whispered softly.

Fighting to keep his composure, Gohan added, "We already summoned the dragon Mom. We were going to bring dad back. We even planned to go to New Namek because we needed the extra power. But dad contacted us. He wouldn't hear of it. He told us that it was best if…if he stayed dead."

"…Oh." Chi-Chi muttered softly. She forced a smile onto her face. "Well, you know your father. I'm sure he'll demand to be brought back soon enough. Now, I'll go whip you up some food. I bet you're absolutely starved after all that fighting." Chi-Chi didn't wait for an answer, but went straight into the kitchen.

Gohan sat down heavily in a chair and put his hands on his head. He could feel the fluctuations in her ki. He knew his mother was crying, and he wanted more than anything to be able to say something, do anything, to cheer her up and stop the tears.

As Gohan sensed her ki, he felt something puzzling about it. Gohan opened his eyes and stared in her direction as he tried to figure out what was going on. It was higher than normal. Too high to be from her emotions. And it seemed to be emanating from her abdomen instead of where ki normally could be sensed.

It hit Gohan like a bolt of lightning, "OH MY GOD!" Gohan shouted before he even realized he'd spoken.

Chi-Chi came running into the room, "What's wrong Gohan?" she demanded.

Gohan could see the lines on her face from her crying, but he couldn't stop a smile from coming onto his face, "Mom, you're…you're…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Chi-Chi almost screamed.

"You're pregnant." Gohan finally stated.

"WHAT?" Chi-Chi gasped.

Gohan nodded excitedly, "I can feel it. You have two separate ki's inside you, and one of them is growing. You're pregnant mom."

A smile came over Chi-chi's face," This is fantastic. It's been so long, I was afraid I would never have another child. Don't get me wrong, I love you Gohan, but I've always wanted another child. Goku and I have tried for…" Chi-Chi trailed off as her hand almost subconsciously began to rub her stomach. "He would have been so happy to hear the news."

"Mom…" Gohan began. He'd been sure the news would make her happy. But it had been so fleeting.

Chi-chi visibly shook herself. "I'm fine. And with news like this, I think we need to celebrate. I'll even let you forgo on your make-up work until tomorrow. Tonight, let's do something together, mother and son."

Gohan lips curved upward in a slight smile as he responded, "Sounds great."

The next morning Gohan left early with the use of his amulet.

He needed to learn everything he could now so that he could devote more time to his mother and then after her delivery, to his new sibling.

Today he would absorb knowledge of everything on Earth, so that his mom couldn't pester him about his studies. Luckily for him, it would take no time at all to learn just about anyting in the universe, because of his Saiyan brain.

Next order of business was hiding his power and blocking telepathy.

"Now how it this going to work,..." Gohan said to himself. The room easily supplied the answer.

He built shield around his body that hid his power, and had the added benifit of thin protection. Then he built walls in his mind that would hide his thoughts and fight off intruders.

At this point Gohan powered up to full Super Saiyan 4 form, then put his shield up.

The room did not detect a power level at all.

Gohan smirked.

After that he powered down to sort through his thoughts (really for the benefit of the humans reading this) and make a few lists.

Languages: all, Earth, Saiyan, and other Planets.

Earth Knowledge: Everything, all history, science, mathematics, ect.

Saiyan Knowledge: Same as Earth. Krain gave knowledge of a full life there, and the room gave everything else.

Other Cultures: Less in depth knowledge, but everything he needs to know.

Powers: Super Saiyan 4, all fighting techniques, Chi or Ki powers (Chi is controlling the elements by using martial arts)

Pacific Powers list: Healing, shape-shifting, elemental control, Ki or Chi absorption, Ecological Empathy, Innate Capability, Omni-linguism, Superhuman Mentality, Superhuman Tracking, Psionic blast, Animation, Energy manipulation, teleportation (many forms, my favorite is Orbing), shielding (mental and physical).

So basically, Gohan new everything from the past, and had gained the ability so know everything in the future (Innate Capability). He was definitely the most powerful being ever, and he could hide all of this. Less than 2 days before (in real time) he had been a very powerful kid, but now, wow. And no one knew.

However, Gohan had not forgotten the reason this training had started. A new evil was heading to Earth, and now he was prepared to stop it.

So, even with all of his power he continued to train.

The room was great for that, supplying targets and holograms that could match his power.

That's not all he learned, however. He learned art and music, grace and etiquette, and how to properly treat people from all cultures. He learned sports also, everything from high school sports to Olympic events, he knew them all, and excelled at them all.

He was the complete description of upstanding young man. Smart, strong, graceful, witty. Gohan was indescribably amazing.


End file.
